Crosswords
by Sicy.Streetlight
Summary: Your average piece of pointlessness, I guess. Writer's block, mostly. Rating for fluffish nonsense. Twoshot, concrit appreciated!
1. Crosswords

Let's say she was caught out. No magic, no electronics, nothing.

And she just happened to be in Dublin.

Note: Post AI. Characters not mine - only the crossword .

* * *

He leant over – to check my progress, it seemed. I stared at anywhere but him.

"Will they be calling?" Suffice it to say 'they' were the authorities.

"Dunno. Why?" I struggled to keep my face as normal as possible.

He shrugged. "It is expected of them." He returned to his own paperwork. No crosswords for him. I tensed, holding my breath.

Nothing.

I let it out with an almost audible whoosh. If he knew –

"Have the rest of the goblins been detained?"

"Way ahead of you."

If he knew how I felt towards him, he'd freak out, wouldn't he? The famously unshakable Captain Holly Short, survivor of two brushes with the Mud Man Artemis Fowl, falling for _him, _her very kidnapper. Oh, the irony.

Silence.

He turned towards me. I could feel my face heating up. His cerulean eyes bored holes into me as I tapped my pencil against the table, staring unseeingly at the clue to 8 across.

_Marked by foolish or unreasoning fondness: Adjective._

Besotted, probably. Seven letters, though. A synonym?

"Smitten." He leant over my shoulder, this time, his shirt barely brushing against my skin.

"Mud Boy bored?" I teased half-heartedly, his aura sedating me –

"Yes, as a matter of fact." He scooted his chair closer, all the better to read the next clue.

_The quality or condition of being unlike or dissimilar: Noun._

Difference. That one was easy. I printed out the letters – all upper case, of course – and sat back, admiring my progress.

"Not much progress achieved, I see." He smirked.

"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes and moved on.

_Excluded from use or mention: Adjective. _

Not allowed, nine letters. Banned? Contraband? Off limits?

"Forbidden." A ghost of his vampire smile flitted over his face, and the next moment I found myself staring at him, hypnotized by his sapphire eyes –

Must have been the heat in the room. "It's too hot in here." I turned away from him, hastily scrawling in the word. Smitten, difference, forbidden. All related to me... him... our relationship.

"Why so monosyllabic?" He asked.

And then he kissed me.

* * *

Fun, fun, fun.

Carry on?

* * *

Oh yes, and the surprise – who remembers a ShadowCatWhisperer? Or perhaps the Parasite Scenario...? Does anyone remember what happened to the story in the end?

Review and tell me. It won't be pointless then.


	2. Denial

**Crosswords Part 2**

I scrambled back off my stool, knocking it over and breaking my contact with him. "What in Frond's name do you think you're doing?" I cried, pen trembling in my grip.

He rose, as suave and composed as ever – how I hated him at that very moment! "Better, though not entirely to my linguistic tastes." He arched an eyebrow as I dropped the pen and started backing away towards the door, thoroughly confused and ready to bolt.

"Boo."

I ran.

* * *

I hid under the willow at the edge of a stream, feeling the tears down my face. I didn't care anymore about the failed mission; all I could see were his eyes, staring out at me from the darkness. What had I done to receive such attention from him? Sure, I liked him, but not – not like that! I wanted to admire him from afar and cry over his smile at night, but... this – this was too much like pity, the emotion I hate the most. Artemis Fowl the Second and pity – he couldn't possibly have been in his right mind! 

I heard an owl hoot softly somewhere. You're right – I should never have gone to him for help.

A tweet from the branches above. No, I don't love him. He can go to hell for all I care.

A contradictory chirrup by my feet. Shut up! I don't love him and he won't ever love me! There's no way we could ever –

A rustle in the bushes. Definitely not a bird –

"Holly." I felt the lightest touch at my shoulder. "Turn around."

"Why?" I muttered, heart hammering away despite my precautions. "Why should I bother?"

"You deserve a reason. It doesn't take a genius to realize that my actions tonight must have caused you confusion." He let go of my shoulder and took a seat beside me. "Sit down. I understand more than you think."

I sniffed, wiping my face with a clenched fist, and did as I was told. "You better have a good reason for this, or I'll punch your lights out."

He smiled, a genuine smile this time. "I thought you'd say that." He glanced at my uniform, noticing for the umpteenth time that was no longer able to be defined as 'warm'. "You've been wearing that all night and you were complaining about the heat in the room?"

I blushed under my tears, pushing him down the grassy bank. "Funny – for a moment there you actually sounded worried."

* * *

Okay, okay, the microfilaments on her suit have been shorted out by a charged burst from a Neutrino earlier on in the evening, all right? No adult themes, you horny teenagers! 

And yes, I did say (to myself) that I'd only update if I got at _least_ five reviews, which really means six or more, but since I typed it up last night, I might as well update now. Yes, yes, you're welcome. I wasn't going to update at all, but I felt it deserved a little more explanation.

The remodeled version of the Parasite Scenario's coming next. Look out for a wacko alien story.

Cheers,  
Psycho


	3. He Misses the Mark

Note: This WAS complete until someone pointed out to me that it supposedly wasn't. I'm going on a quad-NaNo spree tomorrow, so I've written this and posted it tonight, despite the... -counts- Uh... eight bits and pieces of homework I have to finish tonight. Bow in wonder, all you who read this. 

I swear. -.-

(Disclaimer stated; let's get on with the story. :D)

* * *

He toyed with a blade of grass for a moment, acting innocent, before turning towards me.

I drew a closed fist past my ear, almost playfully. "Any last words?"

Artemis only closed his eyes. Stupid Mud Boy.

He smiled, half to himself. "You're sad. I'm hormonal."

"Is that all?" I asked incredulously, drawing my fist back further and further. "'Cause that's not good enough!"

"No, but this is." He leaned forward again. I closed my eyes on instinct, letting my guard down for a split second -

Then punched him.

* * *

Gah. I know it's stupid, all right? It was a two-minute thing, literally.  
But that's probably all you're going to get out of me for the next month, as I said, I'm doing a NaNo. 


End file.
